Słowa na to, czego nie przeżyłeś (vel kłamstwa)
by Filigranka
Summary: Zbiór miniaturek, drobiazgów, okruszków i wszystkiego innego, co napisałam o Rufusie, a co się nie nadaje na osobny temat. Tonacja różnoraka.
1. Chapter 1

Zbiór miniaturek o Rufusie, któych nic poza jego słodką osobą nie łączy, ale skoro ffnet nie pozwala na tworzenie serii, to nie widzę sensu w rozbijaniu na osobne historyjki. Jeden z plików, gdzie to trzymam, nazywa się "Rufus jest potwornym bachor... biednym dzieckiem z przetrąconym kręgosłupem" i to mówi wszystko o charakterze większości miniaturek.

Nie mam żadnych powiązań z SE. Herbata podawana w McDonaldzie jest gorąca. Nie pierz kota w pralce. Proszę.

* * *

_Nie ma słów na tę boleść, której nie przeżyłeś._

_J_._ Dehnel_ (_seria wierszy_,_ więc nie wrzucę całości tekstu_)

**Słodka pociecha**

* * *

Kiedy umarła jego matka, nikt nie zapytał Rufusa o jego emocje. Wszyscy wyrazili swój głęboki żal – od jego ojca, poprzez wierchuszkę firmy, Turków, aż do szeregowych pracowników i sprzątaczek. Na pogrzebie kolejni politycy, przedsiębiorcy oraz gwiazdy filmowe podchodzili, żeby zapewnić, że „współczują mu z całego serca", „nie są w stanie z pewnością zrozumieć bólu", ale „nie płacze sam", bo przecież „śmierć tak wspaniałej kobiety pogrążyła w smutku cały kraj" – „nie, cały świat", „nie tylko świat, gwiazdy szlochają" żałobnicy przebijali się wzajemnie. Zakładali, że wiedzą plus minus, co czuje osierocony chłopiec.

Był z tego zadowolony. Już wtedy miał świadomość, że pewnych prawd, myśli, uczuć nie wolno ujawnić pod żadnym pozorem – a kłamstwa na pogrzebie mamy wydawałyby się ociupinkę mniej zgodne z jakimś nieokreślonym metafizycznym decorum (w które jeszcze wierzył) niż zazwyczaj, nawet jeśli tak samo konieczne.

Nie mógł przecież przyznać, iż rozmyśla tylko nad tym, w jaki sposób zastąpić tak cennego, łatwego w manipulowaniu, a przy tym wpływowego – jak nikt umiała okręcić sobie prezydenta wokół palca – sojusznika; że jedyny żal, jaki odczuwa, jest związany z przeraźliwie oczywistą, okrutną w swojej nieodwołalności, prostą refleksją.

„Zostawiłaś mnie, opuściłaś mnie na samym początku mojej kampanii. Straciłem kartę atutową... Już nigdy nie będę mógł użyć ciebie, mamuś, zostało mi co najwyżej granie twoją śmiercią".

* * *

**Dark Nation**

* * *

Mały, błękitnooki chłopiec przytulał do siebie ciepłą, spokojną, miękką kulkę. Pod palcami czuł bicie serca. Zwierzę nie było przerażone, raczej obserwujące, czujne – od razu to docenił. Wbił zimne spojrzenie w źrenice stworzenia i uśmiechnął się, cynicznym grymasem, dziwnym na tak młodej twarzy. Wzrok, który przeniósł na hodowcę, był już ciepły, rozmarzony, dziecinny.

— Ono ma oczy zupełnie takie jak mamusia ma — chwila zawahania, spuszczenie własnych oczu — mamusia miała.

Tamten przez moment wyglądał na kompletnie skonfundowanego i poruszonego. Inaczej niż ojciec chłopca, prezydent Shinra, którego mina wyrażała raczej zdumioną irytację. Ale to kupiec pierwszy otworzył usta.

— Biedne, biedne dziecko... biedactwo. Jeśli chcesz, podaruję ci je zupełnie za darmo, w ramach prezentu. Biedne maleństwo, potrzebujesz teraz przyjaciela. Ech, mały, mały...

Dobrze wyszkolone osobnik tej rzadkiej rasy, od tak doskonałych, utytułowanych rodziców wart był setki tysięcy dżilów. Rufus wiedział, że dla jego ojca to nie problem, handlarz też – sprzedawał zresztą bronie hurtowo, ten na razie mały, czarny kłębek był tylko jedną z nich, mógł go sobie wliczyć w koszta promocji.

Chłopiec wiedział też, że o śmierci jego matki kilka tygodni wcześniej trąbiły gazety na całym świecie, a sprzedawca pochodzi ze jednego z tych wschodnich regionów, gdzie niezwykle czule traktuje się dzieci, i ma syna w jego wieku, nudzącego się w czasie transakcji na korytarzu.

Dark Nation była doskonałym towarzyszem, świetnym obrońcą, ocieplała publiczny wizerunek wiceprezydenta. Jednak Rufus trzymał ją zawsze w pobliżu także po to, żeby przypominała mu pierwsze w życiu zwycięstwo.

* * *

**Morał**

* * *

W dzieciństwie Rufus przeczytał sporo cudzoziemskich, egzotycznych baśni. W jednej z nich mądry król pokonywał bahamuta, a następnie darowywał mu życie w zamian za absolutnie wierną służbę. Bestia nienawidziła władcy i życzyła mu śmierci w mękach, ale musiała rozszarpywać na sztuki każdego, kto spróbował urzeczywistnić to marzenie.

Opowieść, jako że w wersji przedstawionej prezydentowiczowi nie należała do tych specjalnie idealistycznych czy sentymentalnych, kończyła się stwierdzeniem, że nie ma większego tryumfu ani radości niż zmienić zapiekłego wroga w niewolnika.

Po latach doświadczenia młodszy Shinra rozwinąłby rzecz trochę. Nie ma większego tryumfu niż zmusić wroga do służby, a potem złamać kompletnie swoją łaską. Obserwować, jak mimo nienawiści musi być wdzięczny. Jak zaczyna brzydzić się sobą za własną wdzięczność, którą widzi jako słabość. Jak wewnętrzny konflikt przekonania z instynktownym przywiązaniem – po latach obecności i wymuszonej troski, kto by go nie czuł? – powoli go wyniszcza, aż zostaje tylko skorupa, zgorzkniałe, posłuszne narzędzie. Idealne narzędzie.

Łamanie charakterów trudno nazwać „rozrywką" – prezydent widział w nim po prostu doskonałą strategię. Poczucie władzy oraz satysfakcja to tylko miłe dodatki. Turki były przydatne ze względu na swoje umiejętności, nie wspomnienie udanej manipulacji.

„Chociaż... Pamięć bywa także źródłem siły" pomyślał Rufus, posyłając siedzącemu po drugiej stronie Strife'owi najszczerszy, najspokojniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów.

* * *

**Umarły, żywy, co mnie to obchodzi?**

* * *

Rufus, rzecz jasna, nie wiedział, jak umrze. Czy w szpitalnym łóżku, po nagłym zawale, czy na sali operacyjnej, czy we własnej sypialni, zamienionej w hospicjum, po długiej chorobie; zagryzając wargi z bólu czy otumaniony chemikaliami z ginącego mózgu, czy całkowicie przytomnie, spokojnie, bezboleśnie.

Mógł jeszcze zginąć śmiercią nienaturalną, w zamachu albo katastrofie: otruty, zastrzelony, rozerwany na strzępy, przebity mieczem, mógł spłonąć, utonąć, wykrwawić się .

Wiedział za to doskonale, przy kim wyda ostatnie tchnienie. Nieważne, czy będą to Turki, czy pielęgniarki albo najlepsi chirurdzy: umrze otoczony tylko ludźmi, którym zapłaci, żeby przy nim byli.

Wiedział i nie dbał o to.

* * *

**Pada w każdym oknie**

* * *

Padało. Nie jak dawniej, w przyjemny, orzeźwiający sposób – teraz krople były zimne, ciężkie, duże. Może nawet podpadały pod „ulewę", Rufus nie wiedział do końca. Ciągle miał problemy z wyczuciem, jak powinno się klasyfikować niektóre... zjawiska dnia codziennego. W tym pogodę.

W dzieciństwie więcej czasu spędził w klimatyzowanych pomieszczeniach sal zabaw niż na podwórkach. Poza tym poprzedni prezydent wolał, żeby nad jego własnością świeciło słońce. Na szyby, przez które wyglądał młodszy Shinra, padały najwyżej kropelki letnich „kapuśniaczków", odbijające i pomnażające blask tysięcy neonów, lamp, reklam, reflektorów.

W Midgarze nigdy nie lało. Ale Edge to nie był Midgar, już nie. Światła pogasły.

* * *

**Jeżeli porcelana, to wyłącznie taka, której nie żal **

(_odprysk z promptu_:_ trony_, _tytuł od Barańczaka_)

* * *

I

Jako dziecko Rufus uwielbiał wielki, czarny, skórzany fotel ojca. Bardziej nawet niż obrotowe krzesła. Po pierwsze, można było ześlizgiwać się z oparcia jak ze zjeżdżalni, po drugie, dało się nań wdrapywać jak na mur twierdzy, kryjącej uwięzioną księżniczkę, po trzecie, podłokietniki idealnie udawały różnorakie pojazdy, po czwarte, sprężynujące siedzisko zapewniało fantastyczne skoki, po piąte mebel był wygodny, więc zmęczonemu chłopcu doskonale się w nim spało.

Najbardziej jednak lubił po prostu siedzieć, ledwie sięgając blatu, przy którym rysował, lub klęczeć, wystawiając głowę za oparcie, by oglądać Midgar. Wyobrażał sobie wtedy, że jest królem, podejmującym zawsze mądre, słuszne decyzje, napełniające tatę dumą.

II

Jako dziecko Rufus uwielbiał wielki, czarny, skórzany fotel ojca. Po latach snuł sam sobie wspomnienia: że czuł się w nim monarchą, że mebel był symbolem władzy i siły, czymś, co napędzało chłopca do działania, knowań, bezwzględności, oschłych decyzji, podsycało żądzę kontroli. Tron.

Strzaskany razem z wieżowcem. Granicami władzy, siły, działania, knowań, kontroli, całego królestwa Shinry, była teraz uprzejmość – łaska – innych ludzi. Godność prezydenta brzmiała jak grzeczność. Albo ironia. Albo wyzwanie. Możność decydowania pozostała jeszcze częściowo jego.

Rufus wybierał wyzwanie. Będzie rządził, choćby cedząc rozkazy przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Królów tworzy wola, nie przedmioty. Jeśli zechce, jego wózek zostanie tronem.

III

Jako dziecko Rufus uwielbiał wielki, czarny, skórzany fotel ojca. Potem, używając wózka, mawiał z wisielczym humorem, że wreszcie może odetchnąć, ten tron go z pewnością nie opuści. Po wyzdrowieniu zaś zamówił do biura obrotowe krzesło, a do reprezentacyjnego gabinetu fotele lśniące doprowadzającą sprzątaczki do łez bielą.

To królowie tworzą symbole, nie odwrotnie; królów tworzy osobowość, osobowość – wola. Już nazywano jego pióro berłem, garnitur koroną, krzesło dizejnerską wersją monarszego siedziska.

Dla samego Shinry jednym tronem, po tych wszystkich, które posiadał i które utracił, były własne nogi. Moje królestwo, myślał podczas intensywnej rehabilitacji, godzin ćwiczeń, niewygody, bólu, jest tam, dokąd mogę dojść.

* * *

_Dla Aneczki_. _Bo to jej pomysł na crack był_.

**Wykrzyk mody**

* * *

— Nic nie rozumiesz — jęknął chłopiec — teraz wszyscy takie noszą.

— Nie. Ma. Mowy. — Prezydent Shinra cedził przez zęby. — Wybij to sobie z głowy, Rufus. Nie obchodzą mnie wszyscy, a już zwłaszcza rozpuszczone dzieciaki. Jak one w ogóle wyglądają? Jak klauni! Nie pozwolę, byś wystawiał siebie – i wizerunek firmy – na pośmiewisko!

— Nie kochasz mnie — wysyczał w odpowiedzi jego nastoletni syn — mamy też nie kochałeś, kochasz tylko tę głupią firmę!

— Nie waż się pyskować, mój chłopcze! Sam aż się palisz, żeby ją przejąć, sądzisz, że nie wiem? Turki raportują, że tylko czekasz, aż wyciągnę nogi...

— Turki mnie...? Ależ oczywiście, przecież ty masz paranoję!

— Jak śmiesz odzywać się tak do ojca!

— Ciekawe, kto jeszcze wtrąca się w moje prywatne sprawy! Pewnie pół firmy! Pewnie ta jędza, z którą teraz sypiasz, uznała, że będzie mi nietwarzowo...

— Uważaj na słowa, Rufus!

— To są moje słowa, moje włosy, moje życie i zrobię, jak będę chciał! — Chłopak wypadł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Jego ojciec westchnął ciężko, a potem zadzwonił do Velda. Nie będzie przecież osobiście odwiedzał wszystkich fryzjerów w mieście, ostrzegając, by za żadne skarby, pieniądze ani łzy świata nie wykonywali Rufusowi przedłużenia włosów. Ani farbowania na srebrno. Choćby już nie pół młodzieży Midgaru, a cała, chodziło zrobione „na Sephirotha".

* * *

**Szachy**

* * *

Jedną z miejskich legend Midgaru oraz Edge'u było, że Rufus zawdzięcza swój talent i skłonności do snucia intryg namiętnej grze w szachy. Mówiono, że zamiast ludzi widzi pionki, przesuwane zgodnie ze skomplikowanymi schematami.

W plotce prawdziwe były dwie informacje: mężczyzna bardzo lubił szachy oraz nie troszczył się o ludzi. Nigdy jednak nie próbował przełożyć reguł gry na rzeczywistość, nie wzorował na nich żadnego ze swoich planów. Uważałby to za głupie, świat i toczone w nim wojny nie miały bowiem żadnych dworskich zasad, a szczyt zwykle zdobywali ci, którzy jakieś nieoficjalne odkryli, wykorzystali na swoją korzyść, następnie zaś złamali. Na szachownicy wygrać mógł byle komputer, ale żaden elektroniczny mózg nie zdołałby zwyciężyć w realnym pojedynku o władzę.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że prawdziwym talentem młodego Shinry była umiejętność manipulowania ludźmi, szantażowania, oszukiwania, grania na emocjach, lękach, nadziejach, przywiązaniach. Coś, co w prostej, mechanicznej zabawie w przesuwanie pionków nawet nie występowało.


	2. Chapter 2

**Varia**: tak nie może być, twierdzi mój nacjonalizm, by jakieś fiki napisać i opublikować po angielsku i ich nie przerzucić na polski. Dzięki czemu odkryłam, że przekładanie z angielskiego własnych tekstów to męka jest, męka.

Tytuł z Poe'ego. Tłumaczenie: Antoni Lange. Kontekst jest nieistotny, bo tytuł wybrano na zasadzie ironicznej (co lepiej widać po angielsku), ale propagować poezję zawsze warto.

I brzydki ffnet psuje to proste formatowanie, które posiada (linie). Jak bardzo można... Ech, nieważne.

* * *

**Milczenie**

Są takie bezcielesne rzeczy, są zjawiska,  
Co mają byt podwójny jak bliźnięca owa  
Moc, co razem z materii i ze świata tryska -  
I razem tworzy bryłę, i cień w sobie chowa.

Tak dwulice Milczenie: razem brzeg i morze,  
Ciało i duch. Pustynne kocha rumowiska,  
Świeżą porosłe trawą. Są w nim jakieś zorze,  
Jakieś ludzkie pamiątki, więc się go nie trwożę,  
Choć łzy mi płyną. - dźwięk jego nazwiska.

To Milczenie cielesne: żadna zła potęga  
Nie tkwi w nim, więc spokojny bądź u jego progu,  
Lecz jeśli kiedy z losów woli nieodmiennej  
Stanie przed tobą jego cień - elf bezimienny,  
Co nawiedza samotne miejsca, gdzie nie sięga  
Ludzka stopa - natenczas duszę poleć Bogu!

* * *

**Jakieś ludzkie pamiątki**

* * *

Matka. Matka. Matka. Matka i jej oczekiwania. Matka i jej poszukiwania. Matka i jej ulubiony syn. Rufus miał mdłości od słuchania przemówień Kadaja (choroba w ostatnim stadium, leki, zmęczenie oraz napięcie także miały prawdopodobnie coś z tym wspólnego, ale te przyczyny oznaczały słabość, więc je ignorował). Te wszystkie pouczenia, pseudomądrości, groźby, zarzuty, przechwałki, ledwo skrywające kompleksy tudzież rywalizację z Sephirothem doprowadzały do szału.

— ...Matka nas woła, dobrzy synowie jej słuchają i zostają nagrodzeni, złych spotyka kara... Jeżeli ją znajdę będę najlepszym, najukochańszym synem.

Upiór nachylił się nagle nad wózkiem, naruszając osobistą przestrzeń Shinry.

— I pan mi w tym pomoże, dobrowolnie lub pod przymusem, panie prezydencie — zakończył tryumfalnie.

Rzeczony ledwie wstrzymał chęć uduszenia chłopca (aczkolwiek, jako menadżer, doceniał konstrukcję stworzoną przez Srebrnego Demona – rywalizacja, kij, marchewka, jak z podręcznika zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi). Wziął głęboki oddech, dziękując w myślach, że Kadaj nie wpadł na pomysł używania swoich oracji jako narzędzi tortur.

Upiór wziął to najwyraźniej za przejaw lęku, bo otworzył usta, pewnie chcąc rozpocząć kolejną serię patetycznych, dziecinnych drwin lub pretensji. Wyobraźnia podpowiedziała blondynowi szczegóły – i tego było już za wiele. Miał do wyboru: palnąć sobie w łeb z ukrytego pistoletu bądź uciszyć tego srebrnowłosego megalomana.

Wybrał opcję drugą, wykonania pozostawiając swojemu instynktowi. O dziwo, pierwszym co przyszło do głowy jego podświadomości, było chwycić rozmówcę za podbródek, zbliżyć jego twarz do własnej i pocałować.

„Nigdy nie dać się namówić na wizytę u psychoanalityka" zapisał w pamięci nieuważnie, przyciskając wargi do tamtych, na tyle mocno, by czuć wyraźnie zęby za nimi. Spodziewał się oporu, ale drugi mężczyzna, zszokowany, zastygł z półotwartymi do pierwszej sylaby ustami.

Rufus uznał to zaproszenie, jeśli nie od Kadaja, to od losu („Fortunę trzeba traktować jak kobietę..."): wślizgnął język do środka, trochę nawet ciekawy, czy jama ustna tych dziwnych widm czymkolwiek różni się od ludzkiej.

Z naukową dociekliwością sprawdził więc wnętrze warg, przedsionek, zęby, dziąsła, podniebienie. Ku jego rozczarowaniu wszystko było takie samo – poza przytłaczającym smakiem, przypominającym mako, lecz mniej ostrym, nie tak wyraźnym, jednoznacznym, przytłumionym przez inne, drobniejsze elementy (jak różnica między smakiem jabłek a sztuczny aromatem, uświadomił sobie).

Język Upiorem drgnął nagle – Shinra w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, czy tamten chce przerwać, czy oddać pocałunek, więc na wszelki wypadek chwycił chłopca mocniej. Język tamtego poruszał się teraz w chaotycznym tańcu, jakby naprawdę próbował uciec, ale prezydent zauważył szybko, że są to raczej starania o przejęcie kontroli, narzucenia kierunku oraz sposobu, w jaki miałby – słowo „pieścić" albo „czułość" byłyby parodią – eksplorować usta. Bardzo nieudane starania, co zresztą zrozumiałe: wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa był to dla Kadaja pierwszy – blondyn miał nadzieję, że także ostatni – pocałunek w życiu.

Oczywiście, Rufus natychmiast zapewnił swoje zaniepokojone ego, iż jemu „pierwszy raz" poszedł znacznie lepiej, mniej dziecinnie, nieporadnie i biernie.

Działania drugiego mężczyzny pobudziły przynajmniej ślinianki, ślina przyniosła za sobą silniejsze smaki, w tym kompletnie obcy, dziwaczny, prawie smakujący brakiem smaku, ale przywołujący jakieś nieokreślone wspomnienia...

Prezydent w ramach prowadzonych badań ześlizgnął język w kierunku wnętrza wargi, próbując uchwycić więcej z doznania; ten chłopca okręcił się wokół jego, całkiem zręcznie, chociaż chyba przypadkowo – w tej sekundzie Shinra sobie przypomniał. Inny pocałunek, znacznie bardziej umiejętny, lecz jeszcze bardziej obojętny, zimniejszy – rodzaj policzka, biorąc pod uwagę że przy takim mistrzostwie technicznym udanie emocji nie stanowiłoby najmniejszego problemu. „Jeżeli Lazard miałby mieć przeze mnie kłopoty... proszę, jest pan zadowolony, panie prezydencie?" wyszeptało jakieś zapomniane echo w głowie Rufusa, znów poczuł cudzą obecność – natychmiast się odsunął, przerywając Pozostałemu w pół ruchu.

Doszedł do siebie prawie od razu, mógł więc się napawać zdezorientowanym milczeniem. Nie dość długo wszakże. Po chwili Kadaj postanowił najwyraźniej zignorować całe wydarzenie, gdyż odwrócił się na pięcie, spojrzał na Edge, po czym zaczął kolejną przemowę dotyczącą losu miasta, Matki, jej ukochanych synów...

„To moje miasto", pomyślał jadowicie Shinra „i moi obywatele, nie wasza piaskownica"; głośno zaś zauważył, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko:

— Dlaczego miałaby wybrać ciebie? On nawet całował lepiej.

Tym udało mu się uciszyć tamtego na dobre kilka godzin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Varia, dwa pierwsze akapity, reszta to rant, bo czemu nie**: a to jest życzenie Aneczki na Mikołaki, którego nie publikowałam, bo nie dość, że prompt niefabularny, to jeszcze podmiotowi czynności wiadomych pozostawiono ledwie niecałą dobę na napisanie.

Czemu więc wrzucam teraz? Bo nieustannie się nas straszy (póki co tylko straszy, ciągle odsuwając w czasie wprowadzenie w czyn) zamknięciem starego dworzca w Poznaniu. I zostanie nam nowy. Tak niepraktyczny, że mam ochotę kląć. I chcę się rozładować. Tak bywa (poza tym, napisałam ponad tysiąc komentarzy w niecały rok, jestem z siebie zadowolona, wrzucam, co chcę). Sądzę, że to jest kolejna z tych rzeczy, która się zamieni w końcu w cykl, bo architekci w Polsce jakoś tak wywołują w człowieku potrzebę... rozładowania negatywnych emocji (powiedziałabym, że należy ich rozstrzeliwać, ale teraz to już mowa nienawiści jest, jak nam największe media doniosły... ale, tam: architektów i polityków należy rozstrzeliwać, do tradycji zajazdów wrócić, żądamy prawa do rokoszu, konfederacji i ogólnie buntu!). Wzmiankowany nowy dworzec w Poznaniu, na przykład, ewidentnie domaga się fika, w którym dowolnego architekta z dowolnego fandomu ktoś będzie torturował. Długo, pomysłowo, z zapałem i z lubością. Na końcu można owego fikcyjnego architekta rozstrzelać.

(próbowaliśmy zrobić analizę semiotyczną dworca w Poznaniu i nadal wychodzi bezsens; złota reguła kultury: w momencie, gdy już nawet teoretycy literatury in spe, plus jeden profesor, nie są w stanie czegoś zinterpretować inaczej niż „dowód bezmyślności", to jest to żałośnie słabe)

Dla osób niezorientowanych: nowy dworzec w Poznaniu wygląda jak AT-AT na czterech nóżkach. I takiż AT-AT powinien dopaść wszystkich, którzy przyłożyli łapki do jego powstania. Nawet literek na nim nie umieją dobrych przywiesić (tzn. architekt albo ktoś inny nie wpadł najwyraźniej na to, że w słowach „Poznań główny" występują, tadam, akcenty ostre, kreseczki, znaczy; no i się nie zmieściły im kreseczki, więc zamiast tego rąbnęli makrony; jestem gotowa ogłosić konkurs dla tego, kto wypowie głoskę „n" iloczasowo albo pośrednim tonem).

A właściwie, skoro już dorwaliśmy się do mikrofonu: za dworzec w Poznaniu odpowiada głównie firma **Bose International**. Wejście na ich stronę upewnia mnie, że są to ludzie siejący niepraktyczne bezguście po, niestety, całym świecie (i jakiż to pomnik wystawia Tej Co Była, Jest i Będzie, w której można znaleźć szczęście i pokój, albowiem jest wieczna, Rzeczplitej)? Oczywiście, można się z moją radosną opinią nie zgodzić, wyrażam ją we własnym imieniu, prywatnie, bez żadnej ukrytej woli ani interesu. Nie radziłabym pozywać. ; - ))

Co prawda dworzec w Poznaniu służy interesom korporacji, więc pewnie Rufus byłby rad, ale chłopczyk ma ładnie skrojony garnitur, więc... jednak nie. Jednak by go badziewie też raziło. I od czasu nowelek między grą a AC jest chromy, biedactwo. Nowy dworzec by go doprowadził do szału. Tak iść, iść kilometrami i udawać, że wcale nam nie jest ciężko i wcale byśmy nie woleli mieć dworca na parterze, tuż obok parkingu i przystanku; to może być irytujące.

* * *

_A to dla Aneczki_._ Mikołajkowo_.

**Szklane domy**

* * *

Makiety Edge'u, stworzone przez Tuestiego, były prześliczne. Kolorowe, lśniące, miały nawet mechaniczne, ruchome elementy. Miniaturowe samochodziki śmigały po uliczkach. Miniaturowe dachy otwierały się, niczym domki dla lalek, a każdy z pokoików, które odsłaniały, miał własny, niepowtarzalny wystrój. Cudo techniki modelarskiej, po prostu.

Rufus nie był zachwycony.

— Czy jako... główny inwestor, mogę mieć kilka uwag? — spytał z lodowatą uprzejmością.

Reeve uśmiechnął się, ale zaciśniętymi wargami.

— Oczywiście.

— Czy naprawdę potrzebujemy tyle wieżowców? Są zupełnie nieekologiczne, bo wymagają klimatyzacji, sztucznie napędzanego systemu regulacji temperaturowej i napowietrzenia, bo naturalnie takie rzeczy normują się w najwyżej kilkupiętrowych kamienicach, też zresztą zrobionych z cegieł, nie szkła. Do tego przy tej odległości od siebie w połowie z nich będzie zawsze panował półmrok, czyli mieszkańcy będą stale palili światła. Na dobitkę obniży to wydajność paneli słonecznych, a one i tak na obecnym poziomie techniki są najczęściej nieopłacalne.

Przewodniczący zaczął cos mówić o perspektywach, o drogach rozwoju, o najnowszych usprawnieniach, dokonanych przez wydział naukowy WRO, ale rozmówca zbył go machnięciem ręki.

— Chcę ci przypomnieć, że jesteśmy w samym środku największego od stuleci kryzysu energetycznego i nie, jego końca wcale nie widać, wbrew naszym wspólnym radosnym raportom — „nie ma nic żałośniejszego, niż ktoś, kto uwierzył własnej propagandzie" chciał dodać, ale powstrzymał język; Organizacja była ważnym medialnie partnerem.

— Szklane wieżowce symbolizują transparentność, otwarcie na ludzi, nowoczesny model życia. Wracać do cegły to jak cofać się do neolitu, zero polotu...

„Owszem, przeciętna neolityczna jaskinia miała pewnie lepszą regulację temperatury niż te pokraczne drapacze chmur. I lepszą cyrkulację powietrza, a z pewnością nie działała taka jaskinia na prąd" pomyślał Shinra, zmilczał jednak, zamiast tego przechodząc do kolejnych zastrzeżeń:

— Poza tym, wieżowce tej wielkości rujnują więzi społeczne. A więzi społeczne to jest jedyne, co jeszcze trzyma to miasto. Nie mamy pieniędzy w budżecie na bawienie się w państwo opiekuńcze, Reeve. Musimy przerzucić część ciężarów socjalnych na obywateli i liczyć na ich oddolne inicjatywy, zwykłą przyzwoitość – w kwestii utrzymania sierot, osób starszych, kalek. Jak chcesz to zrobić bez silnych więzi społecznych?

— Kampanie społeczne, wspólnoty mieszkaniowe. W wieżowcach będą długie, szerokie klatki schodowe, stanowiące część wspólną, miejsce zadzierzgiwania kontaktów towarzyskich, coś takiego, jak dawniej ulica...

— Reeve, ocknij się. To nigdy tak nie działało. Dom to nie ulica, ludzie chcą mieć poczucie prywatności, a o takie półpubliczne przestrzenie nikt się nie troszczy. Te klatki będą wiecznie brudne, wiecznie zaniedbane, mieszkańcy będą przez nie przelatywali, byle szybciej zamknąć się w swoich mieszkaniach-twierdzach. Tak samo jak place zabaw na dachach – jak myślisz, ile czasu minie, nim pierwszy dzieciak z nich zleci? Kampanie społeczne – reklama nigdy nie zadziała, jeśli fizycznie, w świecie rzeczywistym, nie wytworzysz warunków sprzyjających danej postawie.

— Jesteś strasznym pesymistą co do ludzkiej natury — zmarszczył brwi architekt.

— Owszem, jestem. Nazwij to doświadczeniem. Jeśli się mylę, tym lepiej, ale te domy będą stały lata, nie chcę, żeby ludzie cierpieli następne dekady, a państwo borykało się z problemami, tylko dlatego, że niepotrzebnie przesadziłem z optymizmem. — Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. — Wracając do tematu – jesteś pewny, że potrzebujemy również tylu biurowców? W Edge'u chwilowo sektor usług niemal nie istnieje i raczej nie zaistnieje w najbliższym czasie, nie na taką skalę. Przeżyliśmy poważną klęskę, pragnę przypomnieć, ludzie troszczą się o bardziej podstawowe potrzeby. O, właśnie, dlaczego nie zostawiłeś w centrum miejsca na targowiska? Te biurowce, które będą, oczywiście, puste jeszcze co najmniej dekadę, a które państwo będzie musiało utrzymać, choćby ze względu na to, że rozpadając się, stanowiłyby zagrożenie, te biurowce stoją na miejscu największych, najpopularniejszych obecnie dzikich targowisk. Możesz wyjaśnić dlaczego?

— Bo targowiska są hańbą Edge'u? — wyjaśnił Tuesti, chyba zdumiony, że ktoś w ogóle o to pyta. — Przestrzenią nieuporządkowaną, chaotyczną? Dowodem na brak wizji i silnej ręki urbanistycznej? Kłócą się z już istniejącą zabudową, z planowaną zabudową, ze wszystkim. Poza tym, co to znaczy, żeby w centrum miasta były jakieś puste przestrzenie, współczesne miasto powinno wyglądać, nomen omen, miejsko: wysoka zabudowa, szerokie ulice, szerokie chodniki, w starannie wybranych miejscach parki, teren całkowicie przekształcony, ukierunkowany na jeden cel. To podkreśla siłę władzy — dodał, mając nadzieję, że ten argument przekona Rufusa.

Nie przekonał.

— Dowód na brak wizji i silnej ręki, powiadasz... Mnie się wydaje, że to dowód na aktywność mieszkańców, ich przedsiębiorczość, siłę, ukrytą w człowieku. Gdyby nie te targowiska, jeszcze więcej ludzi umarłoby z głodu zaraz po Upadku. Dalej dla wielu z nich jest to ważne źródło dochodu. Reeve, powtórzę raz jeszcze – nie mamy pieniędzy na wydatki socjalne. Im więcej ci ludzie są sobie w stanie zapewnić sami, tym lepiej. Na silną rękę urbanistyczną przyjdzie pora, kiedy ustabilizujemy gospodarkę. Albo chociaż znajdziemy wydajne, nieszkodliwe źródło energetyczne inne niż Lifestream. Zaprojektuj miejsce w centrum na targowiska. Zaczniemy za nie pobierać minimalną opłatę.

— Tutaj jest miejsce na centra handlowe — wskazał wyraźnie zirytowany architekt.

— Mhm. Widzę. Na obrzeżach. Jak myślisz, ilu mieszkańców ma samochód? A ilu ma dostęp do źródeł paliwa, bo ono jest, podpowiem ci, racjonowane? Na kartki? Nie dla ciebie, oczywiście, ale dla zwykłych ludzi już tak. Jak oni dojadą na te peryferia? Transport masowy? Jasne, tylko najpierw trzeba go zbudować i to jest chyba rozsądniejsza kolejność, najpierw transport, potem centra. Abstrahując od tego, komu będzie się chciało jechać przez pół miasta z kilogramowymi siatami. Poza tym, opłaty za wynajem powierzchni handlowej w takich molochach są znacznie wyższe niż za miejsce na targu. Wielu z tych drobnych sprzedawców nie będzie na nie stać. Reeve, nie zabijaj aktywności biznesowej tych ludzi, to ona generuje wpływy z podatków. Czyli kasę w budżecie na twoje pomysły. Oczekujesz, że będę z prywatnej kieszeni dokładał?

— W porządku. Przemyślę kwestię targowisk — oznajmił Tuesti tonem wręcz ociekającym urazą; nie miał złudzeń co do dokładania, trochę jednak znał Rufusa. — Coś jeszcze?

— Gdzie są pola? Ogródki działkowe i przydomowe? Każda z tych kamienic powinna mieć własny, nie masz nawet pojęcia, ile, wedle danych historycznych, żywności są w stanie wytworzyć takie małe skrawki uprawnej ziemi. Ale poza tym – pola uprawne? Gdzie one? Gdzie plany systemu irygacji? Ceny żywności w Edge'u są najwyższe na całej Planecie, jesteśmy całkowicie uzależnieni od dostaw, jeden rok słabszych zbiorów i będziemy mieli klęskę głodu, bo nikt nam nic nie sprzeda – ludzie już raz umierali tutaj na ulicach, zagłodzeni. Nie zamierzam dopuścić do tego ponownie. I, o ile się da, nie chcę znowu utrzymać milionów rodzin za moje własne, prywatne pieniądze.

Projektant sprawiał wrażenie wstrząśniętego.

— Chcesz mieć pola uprawne w centrum miasta?

— Nie, w centrum najwyżej przydomowe ogródki. Pola na rogatkach.

— Ale to ograniczy rozwój miasta!

— W mieście obecnie i tak mieszka może jedna dziesiąta dawnej populacji. Nim to się odbuduje, miną dekady. Zdążymy ewentualnie przesunąć rolnictwo o kolejne parę kilometrów.

Szef WRO westchnęło męczeńsko, mrucząc coś pod nosem o reakcjonistach, za nic mających fakt, że architektura to przecież sztuka, może czasem użytkowa, ale sztuka i musi wytyczać nowe granice, odkrywać nowe dziedziny, musi poruszać, musi mieć cel i wizję, spójny kod semiotyczny, najlepiej tak zachwycający i zaskakujący, by konkurentom opadły szczęki. Rufus puścił to mimo uszu. Ostatecznie, to on trzymał rękę na portfelu.

— Czyli tak — oznajmił głośno — te wieżowce zetniesz do pięciu pięter, na miejscu najmniej połowy biurowców postawisz place targowe, do każdej kamienicy, która powstanie z obniżonego wieżowca, dobudujesz mały ogródek, potencjalnie warzywny, ziemia bogata w mako, powinno rosnąć od jednego splunięcia... I zaplanujesz, koniecznie, uprawy rolne naokoło Edge'u. W centrum musi być więcej parków, na każdej ulicy szpaler zieleni, niech ludzie widzą, że dobro przyrody leży mi na sercu. A poza tym — zgodził się łaskawie — może być.


End file.
